The Dream that Changed Everything
by IOnlyHaveEyesForTom
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS UP Draco and Hermione are head boy and girl. Share a dorm, plan ball, sumthin unexpected. HxH go out in beggining. Don't fall in love all of a sudden. First 5 chaps suck, rest is better. Rating for l8er chaps.
1. Morning time

**The Dream that Changed Everything**

**Chapter 1: Morning time**

_The first time I ever saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_

_To the night and the empty skies my love_

_To the night and the empty skies_

"Draco," Hermione started, "I love this song, but not as much as i love you." She whispered into his ear as they danced. "I don't want this moment to end..." she said, her voice drifting.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth_

_I felt the earth turn in my hand_

_Like the trembling heart of captive bird_

_That was there at my comand my love_

_That was there at my comand_

"I love you too. If you dont want it to end," Draco said caringly, "it won't." Then he leaned in to kiss Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes, and slowly leaned in. And their lips met.

_The first time ever i lay with you_

_And felt your heart beat so close to mine_

_I thought our joy would fill the earth_

_And would last 'till the end of time my love_

_And would last 'till the end of time_

Their kiss was passionate. Draco caressed her tounge with his, and she caressed his back. Without ever breaking the kiss, they kept dancing to the beautiful song. _Draco was right, this moment wont end_ Hermione thought. Then she broke away.

"Whats the matter?" Draco asked with pain in his eyes.

"I just wanted to look into your eyes again," Hermione siad brushing his cheek with her palm. Then the pain in his eyes went away. She rested her head his shoulder.

"Hermione you know i love you, right?" Draco asked.

"Like i love you!" She answerd back with a smile on her face.

"Then you know i'm sorry..." he said, his voice drifting off.

_The first time I ever saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_

_To the night and the empty skies my love_

_To the night and the empty skies_

"For what, my love?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"For not keeping my promise that this moment would never end if you dont want it to." Draco said, kissing her once more, then dissapearing.

"Draco! No! Pease dont leave me!" She cried reaching out her arm to him.

Then everything went black, and Herminone was just standing there, all by herself. Crying, she said out loud "Draco...you said....you said, that the moment would never end...ifi didnt...want it to." The she continued to sob.

"Hermione, sweet heart, get up..." said a familiar voice.

"Draco?" She asked.

"Not that last time i checked..." said the voice chuckling, "Last time i checked, i was your mother. Also, last time i checked its time to get up. You only have 2 and a half hours to get ready."

"Oh, thanks mum." Hermione said embarassed.

"DAD! MUM! IM GOING TO BE LATE! AND I CANT RISK DOING THAT, BEING HEAD GIRL AND ALL!!"

"We'll be right there Hermione!" Her dad said coming out the door with a present in his hands. "Now," He said buckling up in the car, "we just need to wait for yor momto come out with _her_ gift."

As if right on cue, Mrs. Granger walked out with a big cardboard box in her hands. "Honey! I could use a little help with Hermione's giong away present!"

"Im coming." Mr. Granger said sticking his tounge out to Hermione playfuly while un-buckling his seat belt.

Eventually they all got in the car and were off to Kings Cross.

Meanwhile at Dracos house

"Get up you son of mine," Lucius emotionlessly said to Draco, "being head boy means that you must be at Kings Cross 10 minutes early to meet the head girl." Then he left the room and shut the door.

"Damn dad." Draco muttered to himself. "Well, i better get ready." He said more loudly. He muttered a spell and he was all ready. On his way down stairs, he thought out loud, "I wonder if that mudblood Granger is head girl, or if someone else did..."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG ENOUGH! PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, SO PLEASE DONT BE MEAN! I WILL MAKE THE SECOND CHAPTER VERY VERY SOON! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY FANFIC!

alwayz, felton-luver101

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. On the way to Hogwarts

**The Dream that Changed Everything**

**Chapter 3: On the way back to Hogwarts**

"Bye mum! Bye dad!I will write as much as possible! I love yo both!" Hermione yelled back to her parents.

"Be good Hermione!" Her mom yelled after her.

"Dont be all about boys honey!" Her dad joked cheerly.

When she got to the Hogwarts Express no one was there. She knew that she was suppose to be there 10 minutes before all the other students, but she suspected Professor McGonagall to be there. _Hmm..._Hermione thought,_Maybe i came a little too early, even before Mc..._Her thought were inturrupted.

"Ms. Granger, is that you?" asked a woman. Hermone turnd around to se that it was McGonagall. "I could hardly notice you! My, you've grown quite a lot over the summer." she commented. "Well, the head boy isn't here yet so i will show you to the Head's compartment and you can wait fotr the head boy there." She turned and started walking towrds the compartment, she didnt even give Hermione to say 'hello'. "Ah, here we are. Congratulations on making head girl Ms.Granger, you deserve it very very much!"

"Thank you Professor." Hermione finally spoke. "Um, do you think i could have my Head Girl badge now? Not to be rude." She sked.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, congratulations again." McGonagall said while handing her the golden badge. "When the head boy gets here, i will send him right to you." With this McGonagall closed the door.

Before Hermione put on the badge, she decided to examine it. It was gold and on the top of it, the words Head Girl were engraved. There were four small boxes under that; 2 on top, 2 on bottom, and each box had a symbol of each house. _Nice badge..._she thought, then she put it on. _I wonder who head boy is?_ she thought to herself. _I hope its Harry..._she said thinking of her boyfriend.

"I said hurry up boy!" Lucius yelled at his son. "Being head boy means that you have to be there 10 minutes early!"

"BLOODY HELL! I SAID I'M COMING!" Draco yelled from the stairs.

When he got to the door, Lucius look him straight in the eyes and said, "Watch you language boy."

_Damn it! Dont tell me what to say Lucius!. _Draco thought, _I'll say whatever i want to say. I'm not listening to you!_

Before he knew it, they were in front of the Hogwarts Express.

"Be good you son of mine!" Lucius said with a forced smile."And watch you language..." He said. "Not that I care." He whispered.

"Mr. Malfoy, nice of you to join us." said McGonagall. "The head girl is already here, follow me to the Head's compartment." Once again, McGonagall turned and walked to the compartment. "Here is your beadge, before i forget. The head girl is in there, be kind to her." She said. "Mr. Malfoy, congratulations on being head boy."

"Thank you Professor." He said being polite. She smiled and alked away. "Hmm...What should I say to mudblood when I get in there?" He questioned himself. "Oh well, I can think up something when I get in there." He opened the door and walked in. "Holy shit! How did a beautiful gorl like you bead that mudblood Granger on being head girl?" Malfoy asked not know it _was_ Hermione.

_Malfoy's head boy? How is that possible it cant be, wait..._Hermione thought,_ Did Malfoy just call me beautiful? Wait, he doesnt know its me! Maybe I can have some fun with him..._

She did look pretty different. Her curves were in all the right places, and she knew it. She was wearin 2 in. platform flip-flops, red sequine halter top, and a denim mini.

"It was pretty easy,"she said, "my grades were high, i copied all her notes, and i had my dad flash a little cash." she lied to him.

"Well," Malfoy said shutting the door and walking closer to Hermione, "I didint need bribery, my grades were high enough." He said walking even closer to Hermione.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. He's coming closer! _Hermione thought starting to panic. _No, Mione dont panic. Its going to be okay. Just play him a little bit longer._ She said comforting herself.

"You know," she said trying to sound sexy, "your pretty sexy." she said smirking.

"Well," he said pushing her on the wall, "your not bad youself." he slightly licked her ear lobe.

He kissed Hermione, and tried to open her mouth with his tounge. Hermione had never been kissed before so she was stunned. She could feel his tounge on her lips, and she finally gave in and opened her mouth. She threw her arms around his neck, and he placed his muscular arms on her waist. He pulled her closer to him, and kept a tight grip on her. They passionately kissed, and caressed each others tounges with their own. Hermione let out a low moan and it went into Dracos mouth. At this he crushed her lips with his. It became rough, but then Hermione took the lead and it was passionate again.

_OH MY GOSH!!!!! THIS IS GREAT! HES SUCH A GREAT KISSER! BUT THIS IS DRACO MALFOY...I SHOULDNT CARE, BUT ITS SO GREAT..._Hermione thought.

_Damn, this girl is one fine kisser! I'm so glad Granger isnt head girl. It would be a living Hell. I'm glad this girl is here._

After a few more minutes of kissing, and hands exploring the other persons body, Hermione realized something. _I cant do this, i have a boyfriend! This is so wrong!_

All of a sudden Hermione pulled away.

"What the hell? I thought you were enjoying that?!" Draco asked half puzzled, and half angry.

"I was, butI cant do this! You don't even know my name, I have a boyfriend, and I did this all as a joke." She confessed hal of the truth.

"Boyfriend? Joke? Who the hell are you, you whore." Hermione didnt answer, then it can to him. "No, no..." his voince trailed off.

"Yeah, its me, its the 'mudblood'..." Hermione confirmed.

"When did you become sucha great kisser? I know you liked it." Draco said with a smirked.

"Malfoy! Harry is my boyfriend! That kiss meant nothing!" Hermione yelled in a serious tone. "Now," she said in a voince that sounded like nothing happened, "I'm going to go greet the first years. See you later." With that, she walked out the door, leaving Malfoy standing there.

_She's going out with Potter? How dare she?_ Draco thought. _I dont trust her. I know that kiss meant something. And i'll find out tonight._ Then he fixed his clothes and his hair and walked out.

**A few minutes later...**

"Oh Drakie-poo!!" Pansy yelled. "I've missed you soooo much over the summer!"

"Jesus H. Christ Pansy! I'm not your boyfriend! I hate you! All you are to me is an annoying bitch!"

"Oh, Drakie!" Pansy yelped. "You dont mean that! Your just tired! I feel so bad for you, having to share yor dorm the WHOLE year with that mudblood!" She said linking her arm with Draco's. He just ignored her and un-linked their arms.

"Drakie, i'm going to find some of my friends. I'll se you later!"

"Whatever." He answered mindlesly. "Crabe! Goyle! Where the hell have you two been?" He yelled to the two dimwits. Then he dissapeared into the crowd.

**Meanwhile...**

"Mione!" Harry said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Harry! I missed you so much!" Hermione said, then kissing Harry.

"Whoa, when did _you_ learn to kiss?" Harry asked.

"When did you two decide to make out in public?" Ron asked. "Well, i'm going to find some _new_ friends who respect me!" Ron said pretending to walk away.

"Ha-ha Ronald Weasly." Hermione said sarcastically. "Come over here, and give me a hug!" she said reaching out her arms.

"I missed you guys." Ron said whike hugging Hermione.

"Hello?! Did everyone forget about 6th year Ginny?!" she asked pretnding to be pissed off.

"Well..." Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"Mione! Harry! Thats not nice!" she said while hugging them both.

"Guys, I think that we should go try to find a compartment." Ron suggested.

"Well, I have to share a compartment with the head boy, so i'll see you guys in a couple of hours."

"Wait, whos head boy Mione?" Ginny ased curiously.

"One clue: Blonde." Hermione said.

"NO WAY!" Both Harry and Ron yelled in surprise.

"Yes way, i'll see you guys later!" she gave them all one more hug, and headed towrds the compartment.

**At the compartment...**

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

"Look Malfoy, Harry is my boyfriend and that kiss ment noth..." She was cut off by her lips being crushed by Draco's. Without hesitation she pulled away.

"I know you liked it Gr..." **SMACK!! **"Ouch! What the hell?"

"Malfoy! I told you! Harry is my boyfriend! This is wrong, I dont want to cheat on him!" Then she sat down on the opposeite side of the compartment.

"Fine! Be that way! I can get any girl I want, like you said, I _am_ sexy. I can get _any_ girl!" _That means i'm getting you! _He thought.

For the rest of the way there was scilence. Hermione would pull out a book, or something every now and then. Draco, on the other hand, was checking Hermione out, every move she made.

_I will get you Hermione, I want you, and_ _I know you want me._ Draco thought.


	3. The truth, at least part of it

hi pplz! well, i know i just asked for some help on Tuesday, but thanx to my teachers for teaching me how to read! lol well, here come the thank u's i 4got to do last time!

**xAmayAx**-wow, great ideas! i will use them, or one of them, just not in this cahppie. i hope u get ur wand fixed! have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**sailor101**-I'm totally sorry about the spelling, it will be better i swear. have a loli and thanx 4 reading!

**SilentVamp**-OMG! i heart Chobits! i think Hideki is pretty cute...well! anywayz...im totally glad u luv it! i'm new 2 this 2, and i cant wait to read ur fanfic! have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**HamHam Freak**-sooo...ur scared? does that mean u like it? well, i hope it does...have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**Princess Sauria**-wat the hell is ur problem! ur su[ppose to knock before you enter sumones mind! jk that was one of my ideas, but, i needed a way to work it in, ya know? well i got sum ideas now, nd i think i'll do that later in the fanfic. have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**rongrl1990**-i know! things _are_ heating up! glad u luv it! well, i guess that I'm starting to get more ideas again, huh? lol have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

****

**X-Ari-kinns-X**-thanx for the suggestions, i think I'll use one of them for the Yule Ball, maybe. i think i mite do the pledging luv thing, it seems like a really good way to pick up the pace. well, faster than it already is. lol. u mite want to cut down on the sugar. dont wanna run out before the end of summer, do we now? lol have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

****

****

**LikeVio13nce**-gotta luv ur name. glad u luved it. have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

****

****

**Dracos-Gurll-4Eva**-well, u mite be dracos gurl 4eva, but I'M TOMS 4EVA!! lol i will write more, as you can tell. have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

****

****

**XxAnimeLover14xX**-i luv anime 2, my fave anime is colorful its hysterical! well, anywayz...i'm glad it was good enough for you to 'wow' at, and to luv. have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

****

****

**Holder of Syaoran's Heart**-sorry if u dont like it getting really steamy, really fast, but i do. i downloaded the spell check thing a couple of days ago, so i guess my spelling will be a bit better when I'm witting the story. have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

****

****

**varielv**-i luv DMHG fanfics 2. i just pretend I'm hermione! lol. like i said, sorry bout the spelling errors. it will be fixed. have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

****

****

**Cheering Charm Ash**-glad u think its 'nice'. it will work out nice cough enough cough just to tell u, (lol) i dont think i will let anyone die. I'm not really a big fan of that kind of thing. well thanx 4 being my 1st reviewer! have 2 (_yes_ **2**!!!! count 'em!) loli's, and a hug, thanx 4 reviewing. lol

...Now back to our program...

**The Dream that Changed Everything**

**Chapter 3: The truth, at least part of it**

When the train stopped at Hogwarts, Hermione quickly got up and practically ran out of the compartment. _Oh my gosh! I thought that ride would never end! I'm just glad it finally did._ Hermione sighed. _I guess I'll just go find Ron, Ginny, and Harry. I can't wait to talk to Gin about what happened._ She started looking around for her friends.

**_Xx_S_xX Xx_S_xX_**

Draco slowly got up and stretched. _God Hermione, you didn't have to run out on me._ He thought. _Well tonight, you'll be running to me, not away from me._ Then he opened the door and was about to walk out of the compartment when he jumped back. "AAHH! What the hell is wrong with you, Pansy?!" He yelled at her.

"I'm sorry hon, I just wanted to see you really bad..." She started walking closer to Draco.

"Well, I dont _ever_ want to see _you_! So...just go away!" He said stomping off leaving Pansy standing stunned in the doorway.

When Pansy finally came back to earth, she ran after Draco, who was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh Draaaakieeee-pooo!!!" She cried. He quickly turned his head to see Pansy jogging toward him. "I can see that you're still a little sleepy." She said caressing his face.

"Pansy! Get your stupid, smelly, nasty, rotting hand away from my face!" He slapped her hand of his face. "I told you," he started, "I'm not interested in you. Crabbe, Goyle, you know where I'll be. Meet me there in 5 minutes, DON'T and I repeat, DON'T let Pansy follow you." Once again he left Pansy standing, but this time, the two goons were making sure she didn't see where Draco was going.

**_Xx_G_xX Xx_G_xX_**

"Ginny! Harry! Ron! Over here!" Hermione yelled waving to her 3 best friends.

They all turned their heads, and then Ginny smiled, "Hey Mione!" She waved frantically. Hermione jogged over and Ginny gave her a hug and said, "We missed you on the train. How was the ride with Malfoy?"

"I hope all those rumors about him getting his way with any girl he wants isn't true." Harry raised an eye brow.

"Oh, please. I don't even know how he got to be the sexiest boy in school history, when I have the sexiest boy in school all to myself, right here." Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss.

"Harry, _sexy_?" Ron asked smirking. "If _he's_ sexy, then _I'm_ a God!" He pointed to his chest.

"Yeah, the 'God of Ugliness'!" Ginny, Harry, and Hermione laughed while Ron gave Ginny a glare. When they were all done with their laughing fit Ginny asked again, "You still never answered my question. How was the ride with Malfoy, did anything happen? If you know what I mean..." She whispered the last part.

Hermione just stood there. Harry raised an eye brow and asked, "Mione, honey, _did_ anything happen?"

"Well...I wouldn't call it anything..." She answered quietly.

All of their jaws dropped. "Hermione, answer me. Did anything, and I mean _anything_, happen?" Harry asked with a stern look on his face.

"You see," she paused, "you see, when I got into the Head's compartment, Malfoy, er, well, he attacked me, with a kiss..." She answered slowly and quietly.

Once again, all their jaws dropped. "He did WHAT?!" Harry asked outraged. "Did you even _try_ to struggle out of his grip? Or was he such a good kisser that you couldn't resist?! Answer me that Hermione, answer me that!"

"Harry! How could you even think of me _cheating_ on you?!" This time, Hermione was outraged. "I didn't even finish! I was going to say, I got out of his grip as fast as I could, and slapped him. Then I told him that I was going out with you, and the rest of the way here was silent!" By this time, they had attracted a small audience, and Ginny and Ron had stepped back, leaving Harry and Hermione face to face.

Harry was silent for a minute, then he quietly said to Hermione, so that only his 3 best friends could hear, "Was, Hermione? _Was_ going out with me? So what are you doing to me _now_?" He had a look on his face that said "I was back stabbed by the woman I love".

"Harry, I didn't mean it like that..." she said a little louder then Harry, "I just suspected, that you, well, wanted to break up with me."

"I would never do that!" He almost yelled. "It was Malfoy's fault, not yours, so, why would I break up with you?" He asked giving her a hug.

"Harry...you know...that...I would never, _never_...cheat on you...not even if...my life depended on it." She said between sobs. The crowd they attracted noticed that they needed some privacy, and started leaving, except for Ron and Ginny. "Harry, I never ever want to be away from you, I love you." She said looking up into his eyes.

"Oh, honey," He said, "don't cry." he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I love you too." He kissed Hermione, it was short, but it was passionate.

**_Xx_S_xX Xx_S_xX_**

"Damn it, where _is_ she?" Draco said quietly to himself looking around for Hermione. "There she is, stupid Mudblood and Potter, they shouldn't be making out in front of everybody." Then he got an idea. He walked over to the two and said, "Mudblood, Potter! 20 points off of Gryffindor for making out in public!" Even though they were not making out anymore, he still felt like being a jerk.

Harry saw Draco, and after he finished talking, he punched him. "That's for trying to make out with my girlfriend!" He yelled.

"50 points off Slytherine for sexually harassing the head girl!" Hermione said dignified, her arm around Harry's waist. (A/N i know, i know, he wasnt really harassing her, but you know what i mean.) With that, Hermione, arm still around Harry's waist, and Harry walked off, followed by Ginny and Ron.

"I'll get you for that, Potter!" Draco yelled holding his slightly bleeding nose. "Remember, Mudblood, we still have to share a dorm!"

"Hermione, just ignore him." Harry comforted her. "I'm glad you told me the truth, it would have been horrible to hear it from him, and suspect that you were cheating on me."

_Right, the truth..._Hermione thought, _Well, I did tell him the truth. Just not all of it..._

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hi guys! I hope my speling was better here! I'm sorry if the chappie was too short. I really will make a new chappie soon! hope you like it!

I WOULD ALWAYZ LIKE SOME REVIEWS ON THIS! THANX 4 READING MY FANFIC!

alwayz,

felton-luver101


	4. Truce and Mood Swings

hey pplz! im planning on making this chappie a little bit longer than the other ones, and this one will get a little heatd up, no, there anrent any sex scenes **cough** yet **cough** i think its a little bit too early. but there will be some smooching. here are sum more thank u's

**little cookie chips**-ur sucha pussy for signing annonomously. i dont care of u want me stop just go fuck ur self, pussy bitch.

**SOBs 4 Sirius 223**-omg, i luv ur name!! haha, i'll check out ur fics if u want. have a cookie and thanx 4 reviewing!

**Lisi**-sorry to scare you...well im updating as soon as i can! have a cookie and thnx 4 reviewing!

**Hain**-hehe, im glad u like it. have a cookie and thanx 4 reviewing!

**tomcattabby**-glad u like the story and the situaion! have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**TheSkyIsOrange666-**ya, Harry will find out the other half of the truth, thats part of my original plan. guess who shes gonna end up with, its kinda DMHG fanfic, no ofensse. im so happy u think its good! have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**rongrl1990-**yay! i'm so glad that ur hooked! well, this chappie will be longer, i think, im glad u think that was s good spot to end, i was a little "iffy" with that part. have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**xAmayAx-**OMG! i'm soo happy 4 u! ur wand is fixed! lol i wish i cud tell u wat will happen, but that wouldt be fair now, would it? yep, i bet no one know wat hermione is hiding. lol well have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**sailor101**-i agree, i think i _should_ make them longer too, but its hard for me, kinda. hehe, my spelling is beter huh? lol well its all thanx to spell check! have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**DGF**-thanx, glad u liked it! have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

...Now back to you fanfic...

**The Dream tha****t Changed Everything**

**Chapter 4: Truce and Mood Swings**

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall called out to Hermione.

She quickly turned around and ncoticed McGonagall waving for her. "I'll be back later guys." Hermione told her friends while running to McGonagall. "Yes Professor?"

"I must show you and Mr. Malfoy here to you dormitories." Malfoy stepped out from behind her. "Then you must start planning for the Yule Ball." She continued. "Ms. Granger, I suggest that you tell your friends that you will see them at the feast." She pointed at her waiting friends.

"Okay." She nodded, "Hey guys!" She called out, "I'll see you at the feast, got some stuff to do!" They nodded their heads and Hermione turned back to McGonagall.

"Good, now Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, follow me." She lead them through numerous hallways, until they got to a portrait of Romeo and Juliet. They were cuddling on a bench, as happy as can be.

When Malfoy saw this, his jaw dropped. "Is this some kind of cruel joke?! Romeo and Juliet, are you kidding me? That Mudblood and I are the farthest thing from that!"

"Quiet please, Mr. Malfoy. This is nothing but a portrait, it does _not_ mean that anything is expected to happen between you two." She looked at both of them. "Now, if you don't mind, the password is 'unity.'"

"Are you serious?! First, the portrait, now we are united?!" Hermione complained.

"For your information, Ms. Head Girl," Juliet said, "_Romeo_ and _I_ picked it. It is the symbol of our love."

Then Romeo turned to Malfoy and said, "To you Mr. Malfoy, my dear Juliet and I were never expected to fall in love, but now, look at us. The same could happen to you and the pretty Ms. over there."

The two teens looked at each other and started laughing. "Me...Malfoy...In love?" Hermione said in between laughs.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, stop laughing! I will take away points from from your houses if you don't stop!" With this, the laughing stopped at once. "Now, I want you to start planning for the Yule Ball. Here is a schedule for the meetings with he prefects, and when you should be out patrolling." She handed both a piece of paper. "Remember, your password is 'unity'. I will see you later at the feast. Oh, that reminds me of one more thing, you will now sit at a table with each other. The last time you will sit at your house tables is at the beginning of the feast. Dumbledore will announce your names, then he will invite yo to sit up at your new table." Then she walked away.

"Ms. Ganger, Mr. Malfoy, would you like to go into your rooms now?" Asked Juliet.

"Oh, yes! Unity." Hermione said excitedly. Then the portrait swung open and they stepped into a large room. "Oh my gosh! This is a huge common room!" She said, pointing out the obvious.

"Eh, I've seen bigger." Malfoy noted.

"I dont care if you have Ferret-boy, now get out of my way." She walked past Malfoy and went to the 3 doors. _Hmm, this one is Malfoy's, since it has H.B. on it._ She thought looking at the room on the left._ This is the bathroom,_ she looked at the middle door, _ah, and this one,_she said holding the doorknob, _is mine._ "How beautiful!" She gasped. There was a 4 poster bed covered with red and gold satin sheets and pillows, her parent's gifts were on top of her bed. The canopy was a light shade of gold, and was tied to the post with red bows. Her belongings were already in her room, layed out exactly the was she wanted it. Her drapes were a nice color of red, and so was her vanity. (A/N: for those of you who dont know, a vanity is like this big mirror attached to your dresser with all of your make-up and stuff like that) She had a walk-in closet with all her clothes in it, and another door which lead to the bathroom. "I think I'll take a quick peek then open my gifts from my parents." She thought out loud.

When she got into the bathroom, Malfoy was already there, he was washing his hand, she guessed that he just used the toilet. "What do you want, Granger?" He asked drying his hands. "Trying to walk in on me?" He smirked.

"You wish. I just wanted to see the bathroom." She gazed around. The bath tub was pool sized with 6 knobs. 4 of them were scents and bubbles for a bubble bath, the water came out with it, 1 knob was for a nice soak in hot water and rose petals, and the last knob was for cool water, if you wanted to swim. The mirror was 3 feet tall, and 5 feet wide, right in front of the mirror were 2 sinks, one for Malfoy and one for Hermione. There were towels for each sink, and soap. There was also a shower, nothing special, a glass door, shampoo, conditioner, soap, face towels, and all the essentials.

Malfoy saw that she was just astonished with the bathroom and he decided this was the perfect time to speak up. "What, Mudblood? Never seen a bathroom like _this_?" He asked like it was an everyday bathroom. "This is the kind we have for the guest rooms."

"Well Ferret-boy," this had become her new nickname for him. "_I_ live in the muggle world, remember? Or are you too _stupid_ to remember?" She insulted him.

"Well, you stupid Mudblood, I _am_ head boy, or are _you_ too stupid to remember?" He threw her insult back at her.

"Hmph!" She spun on her heel, walked over to the door, then gave him a death glare before shutting the door as loud as she could. "Arrogant fag." She whispered to herself. _Arrogant, yes, but he is also pretty cute..._ a voice said in her head. _CUTE?! What the heck am i thinking?! He's not cute! Harry is cute, not Malfoy._ She thought._ Oh, shut up, you know he is. That's why you liked it when he kissed you. But, i love Harry, and I can't think anyone else is cute. You love Harry, okay, okay, but just because you two are going out, it doesn't mean that you can't think anyone else is cute. I mean, it's not cheating. Hmm...that is true..._ she had started to argue with herself in her head. _Well, i guess i can think other guys are cute, but just as long as it's not Ferret-boy._ _Fine, fine, go ahead and ignore your inner voice..._ She had ended her argument then and there. She went over to her bed and asked herself which gift to open first.

**_Xx_S_Xx Xx_S_Xx_**

After Hermione slammed the door, Malfoy just stood there for a minute or so. "That bitch! How _dare_ she do that to me, a Malfoy?" He questioned out loud when he realized what had happened. "We'll see who walks out on who." He walked over to her door, got ready for an argument, then opened it.

Hermione looked up from her dad's present then shook her head. "What the hell do you want, Malfoy?"

"I wanna know why you had to go and slam the friggen door?" There was anger in his voice and she sensed it.

"Well, why did you have to go and act like such a, such a-" She was about to finish her sentence then Malfoy interrupted

"A brat, jerk, prat, a what, Mudblood?"

"I was gonna say 'such a Malfoy.' but that all the things you said would be just as good." She reapplied cooly.

"Crap, now you made me forget what else i was gonna say to you." he shook his head and walked out of the room.

"Whatever," she said as he walked out of the door. "now, what has my dad gotten for me..."

"I hate her so much, i can't believe that mudblood-loving headmaster picked _her_ for head girl." he said out loud. _You know that she's cute though, right?_ Said his inner voice. _Cute? She's not cute, she a friggin mublood. But she has nice curves. Wha_- His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream coming from Hermione's room. "What in the?" He ran into her room. "What's the matter?" She stopped jumping up and down on her bed when she saw Draco come in.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked plopping back down on her bed with something in her hands.

"I heard a scream, and i thought something bad happened to you."

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Okay, but why would _you_ care if something happened to me? Are you admitting that you, Draco Malfoy, can care?"

"Oh please. If something bad happened to you, then everybody would suspect that _I_ did it. And for your information, I _can_ care, just not for Mudbloods, like yourself." She lowered her eyebrow, and had a small frown on her face. "So why _did_ you scream?" He asked out of curiosity.

"My dad's gift for me." She had a smile on her face again remembering what her dad got her.

"Which would be..." He trailed off so she could finish the sentence.

"Which would be," she paused, "a few posters of Tom Felton and my pillow with him on it."

"Of Tom who?" He asked walking closer to her bed.

"Tom Felton. Come here," she said, forgetting who she was talking to and patting on the side of her bed, "and I'll show you."

He was surprised by her actions, but sat down on the edge of her bed, "Okay, show me this 'Tom Felton' character."

"Here, this is a really good picture of him." She handed him a poster of him. (A/N: theres a link at the bottom with his pic, i want him to look like that in the pic.) "He's soooo cute!" She squealed.

"Oh, _that's_ him?" He asked disgusted. "He looks like a psycho. He's hideous. He's nothing compared to me!" He pointed his thumb to his chest. (A/N: haha, i really wanted him to say that. sine Tom plays Draco, and ya. i cudnt help it. haha)

Hermione started laughing her head off and Draco joined in. "He's...not...hideous!" She said in between laughs. After a couple more minutes the laughter died down. They just sat there in silence. _Hermione! What are you doing?! Kiss him! Kiss him!_ Her inner voice told her. _What?! No! Just earlier, we were fighting, and he seemed so different. Why would I kiss him now? Because, genius, its the right time!_ Finally she looked up at him, and he was staring at her. A little part of er wanted to kiss him, but most of her didn't. Then she said "Malfoy, do you think we could have some sort of, um, agreement?"

"What kind of agreement?" He asked.

"Well, we could be civil to each other-" she was cut short.

"You mean like now?"

"Yeah, exactly like now. And i thought that we could be on first name basis. Is that a deal, Draco?" Hermione asked extending her hand.

He just looked at it for a little while then said, "Alright Gr-Hermione." He shook her hand.

"Okay, it should be time for the feast now. Lets go." She stood up smoothed her robe and said, "I'll arrive first, then you can follow." He shook his head, she smiled and walked out the door.

"Little Granger isn't that bad, I guess. I don't know why I was being nice to her though. It's weird. What the hell was I thinking?" He questioned out loud. "Well, whatever it was, I don't think i'm gonna do it anymore." He stood up and left the room.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Hmm, i wonder why Draco was being so nice, and what was I thinking when i asked him to sit down? At least we have a truce now, I just hope that he doesn't break it." Then I walked into the Great hall and the first years weren't there yet. I found Ron, Harry, and Ginny then sat down in between Ginny and Harry. If I didn't know any better, I swear that Ginny was a little sad when I sat down.

"Hey 'Mione!" Harry said giving me a peck on the cheek"

"Hey Harry, Ginny, Ron." I hugged Harry and nodded to my other best friends.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny said with fake enthusiasm, giving her a hug. She was a little sad that Hermione arrived. Ginny had a crush on Harry since she first met him in her second year at Hogwarts. When Harry and Hermione started going out last year, she was devastated.

**Flashback**

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Asked a certain boy with jet black hair.

"Sure, Harry. Ginny, I'll be right back." Ginny nodded and smiled.

Harry took Hermione to a somewhat dark corner of the common room. "Hermione," he took her hands into his, "you are one of my best friends. I don't ever want that to change."

"Oh, Harry, don't worry, it never will. You're one of my best friends too." She squeezed his hands slightly.

Harry smiled at her. _She looks so beautiful._ He thought looking at the girl who once was bucktooth, and bushy haired. Her long hair was no longer bushy, it was straight cascading half way down her back. Her teeth were perfect, obviously, her parents (who are dentists) had taken care of it. She no longed had a boyish figure, but had started getting curves in the right places. Harry had had a crush on her since second year, but was too afraid to ask her out. "Mione, I don't want what i'm about to do ruin our friendship."

Hermione looked worried. "Harry, what is it?"

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She was so happy! She had liked Harry since she first met him, but she never said anything about it. "Oh, Harry!" She squealed. There was nothing that could ruin this moment. Then Hermione remembered. _Oh no...Ginny._ "Harry, I, I..." She didn't know weather to say yes or no. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Harry, i'm sorry," she let go, "I have to talk to someone." Then she walked away and dragged Ginny to the Girl's Dormitories.

"Mione, what's the matter?" Ginny asked when they sat down on Hermione's bed.

"Ginny, Harry, he, um, Harry asked me out." She said happily, yet sadly.

Ginny's heart sank. She felt like crying. The one boy who she had cared for, with all her heart, had asked out her best friend. It felt as if her heart sank into the depths of the ocean, and was devoured by a shark. It ached, but she couldn't let her best friend see that she was sad about this. She faked a smile and started jumping up and down on her bed. "Hermione! That's great!" She squealed. "What did you say?" _Oh please say you said "No"._ Ginny thought.

"Well, I knew that you're head-over-heels for him, so, i said, i said i had to talk to someone. If you still have feelings for him, I will say no. I don't want this to ruin our friendship, I know he will understand, but if it's okay with you, i will say yes. So Ginny, do you still have feelings for him?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Hermione, you have liked Harry since you first layed your eyes on him. I've _totally_ gotten over him! Go back down there and say yes!" Ginny pulled Hermione up and started pushing her towards the door.

"Oh, Ginny! You are such the bestest BFF!" Hermione hugged Ginny, and ran back down the stairs. Once the door was closed, Ginny burst into tears. She climbed into her own bed and put a silencing charm on it so no one could hear her cry.

"Harry! Harry where are you?" Hermione asked running down the stairs. She saw him stand up from the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm right here!" He yelled out. Hermione ran to him and have him a hug. "Hermione what's this for?" He asked still hugging her.

Hermione let go and had a smirk on her face. "What? Can't a girl hug her boyfriend?"

Harry felt a huge smile creep up on his face. "Mione! I'm so happy!" Harry gave her another hug and they stayed like that for a mi ute or so. "Hermione," she looked up, "I love you."

Hermione smiled put her head on his shoulder and said "I love you too, Harry." Harry place his index finger under her chin and leaned in for a kiss. She leaned in closer and their lips met. He nipped her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and let him in. They kissed for a few more minutes then broke away to go walk by the lake hand in hand. Meanwhile at the top of the stairs Ginny was watching all of it, with tears streaming down her face like a waterfall.

**End Flashback**

"Fo, huw ah fwins wif Mafwoy?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked confused so Ginny said, "If living with this dumass since i can remember has paid off, im sure that he asked 'How are things with Malfoy?' Am I right, Ron?" He opened his mouth to say something but then Ginny said, "Just nod, big brother, just nod." He shut his mouth and nodded, while Harry, Hermione and Ginny chuckled.

"Oh, thanks, Gin. Well, it's actually pretty okay." The 3 of them turned and looked at her in shock. "No really. We even made a truce. We are going to try and be civil with each other."

Harry looked uneasy. "Hermione, what if he tries to pull something on you?"

"Oh, come on, Harry!" Ron said putting his hand Harry's back. "Hermione can hex him into oblivion if she wanted!" All 4 of them smiled at this remark.

"Yeah, i know she can, but I just can't help worry about my Mione." Harry said pulling Hermione towards him, making her giggle. Ginny was secretly waiting for Malfoy and the first years to walk in so Hermione would leave the table and go to the Head Boy and Girl table.

As if on cue, Malfoy walked in and sat down at the Slytherine table. Hermione noticed smiled and nodded her head. Harry notice and followed her sight, he saw Malfoy nod back. _What in the world..._ He thought, but before he could say anything to Hermione, the Sorting hat started to sing it's new song. (A/N: just 2 tell all of you this is the new song from the 5th book, so if you want, you can just skip right through it.)

_In times of old when I was new_   
_and Hogwarts barely started_   
_the founders of our noble school_   
_thought never to be parted:_   
_united by a common goal,_   
_they had the selfsame yearning,_   
_to make the world's best magic school_   
_and pass along their learning._   
_"Together we will build and teach!"_   
_the four good friends decided_   
_and never did they dream that they_   
_might someday be divided,_   
_for were there such friends anywhere_   
_as Slytherin and Gryffindor?_   
_Unless it was the second pair_   
_of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_   
_So how could it have gone so wrong?_   
_How could such friendships fail?_   
_Why, I was there and so can tell_   
_the whole sad sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those   
whose ancestry is purest."   
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose   
intelligence is surest."   
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those   
with brave deeds to their name."   
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,   
and treat them just the same." _

_These differences caused little strife   
when first they came to light,   
for each of the four founders had   
a House in which they might   
take only those they wanted, so,   
for instance, Slytherin   
took only pure-blood wizards   
of great cunning, just like him,   
and only those of sharpest mind   
were taught by Ravenclaw,   
while the bravest and the boldest   
went to daring Gryffindor.   
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,   
and taught them all she knew,   
thus the Houses and their founders   
retained friendships firm and true. _

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony   
for several happy years,   
but then discord crept among us   
feeding on our faults and fears.   
The Houses that, like pillars four,   
had once held up our school,   
now turned upon each other and,   
divided, sought to rule.   
And for a while it seemed the school   
must meet an early end,   
what with dueling and with fighting   
and the clash of friend on friend.   
And at last there came a morning   
when old Slytherin departed   
and though the fighting then died out   
he left us quite downhearted.   
And never since the founders four   
were whittled down to three   
have the Houses been united   
as they once were meant to be. _

_And now the Sorting Hat is here   
and you all know the score:   
I sort you into Houses   
because that is what I'm for,   
but this year I'll go further,   
listen closely to my song:   
though condemned I am to split you   
still I worry that it's wrong,   
though I must fulfill my duty   
and must quarter every year   
still I wonder whether sorting   
may not bring the end I fear.   
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,   
the warning history shows,   
for our Hogwarts is in danger   
from external, deadly foes   
and we must unite inside her   
or we'll crumble from within   
I have told you, I have warned you...   
let the Sorting now begin._

When the Hat was done singing, every broke out into applause, and some were also whistling (As in Fred, George, Ron, Harry, other Gryffindor's, Hufflepuf's, and Ravenclaw's). Then, the sorting began.

"Agus, Christina." Called McGonagall

It was silent for a few seconds, then , "Hufflepuff!" The Hat cried. The table started cheering.

"Oh man, this is gonna take forever..." Mumbled an annoyed Ginny.

"I know, I just want Dumbledore to announce me and Malfoy as Head Girl and Boy so I can leave you here with these dimwits." She quietly laughed and pointed at Ron and Harry.

"Well, there's Lavender, Parvati, Cho, Collin, and other people." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I know. I was just kidding, but you gotta admit, none of them are as great as me!" The two girls giggled.

"Hey Mione, pay attention, McGonagall is already in the 'Y's." Whispered Harry. Hermione nodded her head.

"Yasmah, Brittany." A girl with long, black hair walked up on stage. There was no doubt that she was going to be in Slytherin, She had that smirk, and you could tell by the way she walked, that she thought she was higher than everybody else, just like Malfoy.

No sooner had the Hat been place 5 inches over her head had it yelled out, "Slytherin!" The table jumped up and started cheering. McGonagall gave them a look and they started quieting down.

"Zigger, Tom."

It was, again quiet, then, "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat exclaimed.There was cheering, then Dumbledore spoke up.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore, "welcome! To our old hands-welcome back! As always, the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden." He paused. "Now, I would like to announce the new Head Boy and Girl." There was a loud cheer before he could continue. "For Head Girl, we have Gryffindor's Hermione Granger!" The whole Hall was cheering except for Snape, and the Slytherin's. Hermione stood up took a bow, and the cheering got louder. She smiled and walked up to the table. "And for our Head Boy, we have Slytherin's Draco Malfoy!" The only people cheering were the teachers, the Slytherin's and a few girls from the other three Houses. He smirked, bowed, and then the girls started to cheer even louder. He started walked towards the table and the girls kept getting louder. Finally Dumbledore spoke up again and said, "Another round of applause for this years Head boy and Girl!" Cheering. "Now, dig in everybody!"

"I think I'm deaf." Draco said to Hermione.

She smiled, "Well, with all those girls screaming for your attention, who wouldn't. I saw Dumbledore cringe when they started cheering." They both quietly laughed, then started eating. Then they were quiet, neither one of them talked to each other, but they took glances at each other. _See? Isn't he cute?_ Asked her inner voice. _God, just shut up! Okay, so he's a little bit more buff, and hotter than last year, or any other year, but he's not really that cute. Oh yes he is, and you know it. You just don't want to admit it._

Draco noticed that she had stopped eating, and had a weird look on her face; like she couldn't decide on something, or something was bothering her. "Hey, Hermione?"

"She snapped out of her trance and looked at Draco. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay, because, you had a really weird look on your face, and you just stopped eating. It looked like you couldn't decide on something, or something was bothering you." He asked with sincerity.

"Oh," _What should I say to him?_ She asked herself. _Oh, I know._ "I couldn't decide where...I wanted my posters!" _Nice cover up, very smooth. Shut up, I couldn't think of anything else!_

"Well, if you say so." The it was quiet again. Then Draco had an idea.

**Back with Harry, Ron, and Ginny**

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just that..." He cut himself off.

"Harry, I'm worried for Mione too, but look," Ron nodded towards Hermione and Draco, "Malfoy isn't even _talking_ to Hermione."

Harry looked at them and had a strange look on his face. "Look guys! Hermione and Malfoy _are_ talking, and Hermione is..._LAUGHING?!_" Ginny and Ron looked at them, and they're jaws dropped. It looked like Hermione was having a good time.

"Harry, look!" Ginny pointed. Draco was getting up and asking Hermione for her hand. "What does she think she's doing?! Why is she taking Malfoy's hand?!"

"She's going crazy!" Ron yelled while the whole Hall went quiet as the two walked through the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.

**Draco's POV**

"This is hysterical Hermione!" I exclaimed silently as Hermione and I started walking out of the Great Hall.

"I know! This is a great idea!" It looked like she was really having fun with this. You see, I suggested that I ask her for her hand, and she accept. Then we walk out of the Hall arm in arm, it's not like I have feelings for her, but I thought it would be fun to light her boyfriends fuse. By the way he was looking, I think it worked.

"Potter, Weasely's." I said with a smirk as we walked past them. Hermione nudged me and we continued to walk out of the Great Hall.

**Normal POV**

_Gosh, I sure hope that Harry, Ron, and Ginny will understand, but by the way they looked, I'll be happy if they ever look at me again._ "Draco, what will I do with my best friends?"

"Oh, Hermione, they will understand. If they want," Draco was talking louder now since they walked out of the Great Hall. "I won't even talk to you anymore." _Draco,_ his inner voice said, _she's still linking with you..._Then he looked down and saw that his inner voice was right. _Hmm, I guess Hermione hasn't noticed yet._

"No, Draco. I will still talk to you, even if they don't want me to." Hermione smiled sweetly. _I wonder if Draco noticed that we're still linking arms...Doeas it matter?_ Asked her inner voice. "Um, Draco, we're still linking arms."

"Yeah, I noticed." _Yet, we don't stop linking._ Draco thought. When they arrived the portrait, Romeo and Juliet were dancing. "Ahem." Said Draco.

"Oh," they two lovers looked at the two teens. "hello." Romeo said with a smile, obviously he was looking at their linked arms.

"We would like to change the password." Said Hermione.

"Already?" Romeo and Juliet asked. While Draco asked "We would?"

"Yes, we would."

"Alrighty," Juliet said. "state the current password."

"Unity." Said Hermione.

"Now, the new password." Romeo explained.

"Draco is my hottie." Draco smirked, and Hermione punched him in the arm.

"Draco! That's not fair! We wanna change it again!" Hermione whined.

"Sorry, you must have the password for at least a week." Juliet lied.

"Then what about Dumbledore's password?" Draco asked.

"Well, that was the school given password, when you make your _own_ password, you must keep it for at least a week." _A little white lie never hurt anyone..._Romeo thought, obviously he caught on to what Juliet was doing.

"Oh, okay. Well then...Dra-Draco is my hot-hottie." Hermione stuttered and Draco smirked. Hermione noticed and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"That," she said plopping down on the couch, "was for making that insanely, stupid, and completely wrong password!" _Oh, come on Hermione! You know you want it to be true!!_ Her inner voice told her. "Oh just shut the hell up!" She screamed out loud.

"I wasn't saying anything, Granger." Draco sneered.

"Oh, i didn't mean to say that out loud..."

"Well you _did_." He snapped.

"God, Draco, what's with the mood swing? I just told my inner voice to shut up, and now your all...like, like, like _this_."

Draco got up and pulled Hermione up from the couch holding her wrist in the air. "What did your inner voice say to make you want it to shut up?" There was about 6 inches in between them and Draco decided to make it 5...4...3, then Hermione backed away. "Oh, come on, what did it say, Hermione?" He was stepping close and she kept backing away until she hit the wall. Now Hermione couldn't back up and there was only about 1 inch in between them.

"It-it said, i wanted it to be true.." she silently stuttered.

"Wanted _what_ to be true, Hermione?" He whispered into her ear, his bottom lip slightly brushing over it.

She could feel his breath on her, and she wanted so badly to give in. "The password, it said, that I secretly wanted the password to be true."

"Well," he kissed her neck, she moaned silently and tilted her head to the other direction "if you _do_," kiss, "we can make it happen." He started sucking on her neck.

Hermione pulled his head up and kissed him. Draco was surprised, but forced her mouth open with his tongue, and they battled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to play with his silky platinum blonde hair. Draco place his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They worked their way to the couch and Draco was laying on top of Hermione. He was about to reach up her shirt then, they heard banging on the door, "Hermione! Hermione, open up! It's Harry!" She pushed Draco off her and he fell to the ground. Hermione said a spell that would clean them up and walked to the portrait.

"Hi guys." She said as they walked in.

"Hermione! What the hell were you trying to pull off earlier?!" Ron asked.

"Well, Dumbledore wanted for us to get along, so we decided if we did this, then he would get off our backs." She lied.

"I mean it's bad enough that I have to share a bathroom _and_ a common room with that _thing_ over there," he nodded towards Hermione. He was obviously mad at what had just happened. "but having that stupid Headmaster breathing down our necks would be even worse."

"Sod off Malfoy." Ginny snapped.

"Or what? Gonna tell Dumbledore?" He taunted.

"Guys, lets go to my room." They went to Hermione's room and locked the doors. "Just to be safe." Hermione said adding a silencing charm.

"Now," Harry started, "will you please explain to us why you had to _link_ you arms?"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hey pplz! hope u liked that chappie. i cudnt help but put Tom sumwhere in there! well heres the link of what i kinda want him to look like on the poster.

http:prince.malefoy.free.fr/gallery/displayimage.php?album=5&pos=0

this is supposedly wat the main pic looks like. then there are smaller pics all around. well hope u liked it. plz R&R! 

alwyz,  
felton-luver101


	5. Trouble

hey hey hey! im so glad that ur readin my fic!! so sry bout updating so late im slow, im really sry :( here r sum thank u's...

**GymnastChinchilla**-thanx, and if u wanna find out all of the ansers 2 ur questions...ull hv 2 keep asking and reading! have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**SOBs 4 Sirius 223**-hmm, i think i like ur name now more than the old one. like i said, im glad i read ur fic (sry, i only read HP (prefrably DMHG and DMGW) ones sry) i really enjoy it!

**gg**-o yes, evil and hot, wat a great combo lol. ahve a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**TeAroha**-ya, her and malfoy will deffinitly hook up, dude theyre gonna end up 2gether! (sry if that sounded mean, im sry. and if ya dint no that, sry bout that) i no i cant resist him!! lol have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**X8DramaQueen8X**-i hope u hvnt gone insane yet!! lol i hope u like this chpter as much! have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**XxAnimeLover14xX**-well, im not sure if harry's gonna find that out, but he probably will. i sure would like to do that too lol, have both hotties 4 myself yay!!haha have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**Lisi**-i think same, lol. i hope this one will b better tho. have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**Slytherin-In-The-Rain**-haha, thanx glad u agree. nice name. have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**RelientKroxmysox721**-happy u think its cool. have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**xAmayAx**-ur so right! draco must work 4 hermione, she cant just give in! haha happy i think it was funni, to tell you the truth, im not sure if u gave me the idea or not...well have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**ShimmeringEvil**-im glad u liked it. there wil be more of that promise! have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**rongrl1990**-haha, thanx 4 not givin up on me! jeep on readin! haha have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME...**

"Sod off Malfoy." Ginny snapped.

"Or what? Gonna tell Dumbledore?" He taunted.

"Guys, lets go to my room." They went to Hermione's room and locked the doors. "Just to be safe." Hermione said adding a silencing charm on the main door.

"Now," Harry started, "will you please explain to us why you had to _link_ you arms?"

**...Now back to your fanfic...**

**The Dream that Changed Everything**

**Chapter 5: Trouble**

"Well actually, Harry, I'm not really sure myself." Hermione confessed. "He offered me his hand, to help me up, and I took it. I guess that we just did it for no reason, really."

"Okay, I was just kinda scared that, well, you were under a spell, and he planned to hurt you or something."

"Harry, like Ron has said many times before, I can blast Draco into oblivion." Harry smiled.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said picking up a poster of Tom. "is this that guy you said you would go out with in a second?" Harry looked at her with fake pain.

"Yes, but it just means he's really really hot." Ginny nodded in agreement as she kept staring at the poster. Ron looked at it and sneered. "What?" Hermione asked.

"He's ugly! He's nothing compared to us. Right Harry?"

"Give that poster here, I wanna see what he looks like." Ron gave the poster to Harry. He just stared at it. "Oh my God..." Harry whispered.

"What? what is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Have you looked at this poster closely?"

"All the time. It was in my room, along with those ones." She pointed at the posters Ginny was looking at. "Why?"

"Ron, Ron come over here." Harry whispered something into his ear and then his eyes widened in disbelief. "Don't you think?" Harry asked.

"This is hella messed up." Ron replied. "Gin, you _have_ to see this."

Ginny went to see the poster again, and drooled. (A/N: not literaly tho, ya no wat i mean) Ron notice and whispered something in her ear. She dropped the poster and cried out in disgust. "Oh, Hermione! Tom Felton is FUCKING UGLY!"

"Ginny, he is not! He comes on the list right after Harry!" Harry smiled a little, but Hermione didn't notice. "Why would you say that? You know I drool over him!" Harry frowned along with Ron and Ginny.

"Hermione! Don't say that! You don't get it do you?" Ron asked.

"Get what? That he's hot? Not more than Harry of course." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Ginny was getting jealous.

**Meanwhile...**

"Whatever." Draco said when they started to go to Hermione's room. Not too long after he decided to go to his own room. "Well, I might as well listen in on their little chat..." He thought out loud. "Damn witch, she put a silencing charm, oh well." He started going to his room but heard yelling. "Hmm, she must have just put it on the main door." He went into the bathroom and put his ear up to the door.

**In Hermione's room...**

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled. "Doesn't he _remind_ you of _anyone_?"

"Umm, not really."

"Imagine his hair long." Ron said. Hermione nodded her head.

"In his face, covering his eyes." Ginny added.

"And platinum blonde." Harry finished.

Hermione merely sat there with her mouth hanging open.

**In the bathroom...**

"Me?" Draco asked out loud but still quiet enough not to be heard. _That psycho looks like...me?How? Is that even possible?_

**In Hermione's room...**

"Oh, my gosh..." Hermione trailed off. She walked over to a box and pulled a certain picture out. "You guys mean like this?" She asked holding up the picture. (A/N: once again, the link is at the bottom) "This is a picture I printed of him while he was fishing."

"Wow, he really looks like Malfoy in this one." Ginny pointed out.

"Hermione, promise me that you will never 'drool' over these pictures in the same way again." Harry asked.

"I promise, and you guys will never tell of him, or of who he looks like."

"Promise." Ginny, Harry, and Ron said at the same time.

"Hermione, can I use your bathroom?" Asked Ginny.

"Yeah, but don't forget to lock my door, and Draco's door." Hermione reminded her.

"Okay, no problem." She got up and walked to the bathroom door, and then opened her mouth to say something, but decided not to.

"AAAHHH!!!" Draco and Ginny yelled at the same time. Draco fell on the ground when Ginny opened the door and fell on his face.

"Malfoy! What the hell were you doing?" Hermione asked getting up and hiding the picture.

"I was listening to your conversation." He said bluntly getting up.

"How? Hermione cast a silencing charm on the door." Ron asked.

"Only on the main door." Draco pointed out.

"Shit, how much of it did you hear?" Hermione mentally kicked herself for being so careless.

"Well, I decide to go up to my room no too long after you guys came in here. I heard some one yell the end of a sentence, it was like 'This guy is fucking ugly!' or something like that, coming from the bathroom." Ginny blushed knowing that was her. "So I went in there and put my ear up to the door."

"So you heard everything from what Ginny said, to the end?" Harry asked, Draco nodded.

"Yep, and if I heard right, _you_," He looked at Hermione, "think I'm hot, and drool worthy. I'm glad you finally came to your senses." Draco smirked thinking of what happened on the train.

"You little..." Harry and Ron got up and pointed their wands at Draco" "How _dare_ you say that about Mione?" Harry fumed.

"Mione?" Draco asked without a trace of weakness in his voice. "Hmm, I don't like it, It doesn't roll off the tongue like 'Granger' or," he smirked, Hermione knew what he was going to say and clutched her fists, "'Mud-'" Hermione got up and pounced on Draco.

"You son of a bitch! I don't care if you like it! I _HATE_ you!" Hermione was sitting on his stomach and slapped him on both of his cheeks.

"You stupid Mudblood!" Draco yelled pushing her off him roughly. Hermione just stood up again.

"Shut up Ferret boy!" Draco slapped her and pushed her down, a little something he "learned" from his father when he was beating his mother.

"Crucio!" Both Harry and Ron chorused.

Draco fell to the floor yelping in pain. Hermione got back on her feet and was about to kick Draco over and over again, but Ginny pulled her back. "Hermione! Stop, it's not worth it!" She was using all her strength to hold Hermione back. "Ron, Harry," The boys looked up at her still pointing their wands at Draco, who was still rolling around in pain. "Take Malfoy to his room. Don't hurt him anymore, or else he might have proof that we hurt him." They nodded and took Draco by his arms and pulled him to his room. "Hermione, please calm down. Breathe." Ginny inhaled and exhaled. Hermione followed and counted to ten. "Okay, good. Are you okay?"

Hermione touched the place where Draco had hit her. It hurt when she touched and started crying. "That damn asshole." She said quietly. "How _dare_ he hit me? Doesn't he _know_ that I can blast him into his next three lives?" Ginny chuckled because she was nervous.

"Here," she took Hermione's hand off her face, "let me see that." Ginny gasped. "Oh my gosh!" She brought Hermione to the vanity table.

"I-Oh my-" Then she started crying again. There was a big red hand mark on her face, and a few beads of blood fell on the vanity. Hermione noticed and looked at Ginny. She gasped and hugged her friend.

"Oh Hermione! We have to clean you up." Hermione nodded and looked into the mirror and saw where the blood was coming from. When Draco hit her, his nail must have scratched her. As Hermione got up from the chair the boys came back in.

Harry noticed that Hermione had blood on her face and rushed over to her. "Oh my gosh Mione! I didn't think that he would make you bleed, that little son of a bitch! I'm gonna go get him for this!" Harry was about to go back to Draco's room but Hermione stopped him.

"It's okay, I'll just clean myself up and _I_ will take care of the little fucker." Harry nodded gave her a quick kiss and left with Ron and Ginny.

**In Draco's Room…**

"Ugh. I can't believe that _thing_ hit me." Draco said to himself lying down on his bed. "I was just gonna call her a Mudblood, like I have everyday for the last 6 years. She's probably had enough of it, I guess. Oh, who cares." He got up and felt a stinging in his side. He immediately grabbed it and lifted up his shirt. He was bruised and slightly bleeding. "Stupid Pothead and Weasel." He remembered that when they brought him back to his room, Ron punched him in the side a few times and Harry used his wand and dug it a little into his skin. He dug through his belongings and found a band-aid and a bottle of "Bruise-be-gone" potion. He drank some and looked down on his side. "That feels better." He whispered. He heard the portrait shut. _I guess her stupid friends finally left._ "I think I'll call Blaise up." He once again said out loud.

_Blaise,_

_Come to the Head's room, now._

_Draco_

Draco attached the letter to his beautiful golden-brown owl, Damien. "Damien, take this to Blaise and make sure that he come here immediately." The owl hooted and Draco gave him a treat and was off.

**In Hermione's Room…**

Hermione lay on her bed wondering how this could have happened in the few hours she had been back at Hogwarts. _Oh, I almost forgot to open mum's present._ Hermione thought walking to her walk in closet. She dragged out a humongous box. "Oh my gosh, I wonder what mum got me that would be _this_ big?" _Gosh, I wish that Ginny had stayed. I feel like talking to someone right now…_ She gave out a small sigh and started taking off the tape that sealed the box.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

hey evry1!!!! I no, I no. short chapter. sry bout that. okay, I promised one of my bestest bestest friends that I would put her in this chapter doin sumthin with Draco, I just cudnt fit u in newhere, im sososo sry Heather! like I said, the link is right there:

ah, isn't he just a hottie? don't 4get 2 R&R! 

alwayz,

felton-luver101


	6. Movies and Dreams

hey evry1, sry bout the really really really late update, im kinda slow, im really sry bout that i hope this 1 is more interesting. **THIS CHAPTER IS CONTAINS THE DREAM THAT CHANGED EVERYTHING**

**Bianca Heart**-ah, the legendary box...lol its not much, just read on and find out! have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**rongrl1990**-zaap zaap COME BACK 2 LIFE!! okay well this should help u recover lol. have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**X8DramaQueen8X**-wow, i hope that anticipation hasnt eaten u away competely, then i would have lost one of my very dear reviewers! hope this kills the anticipation for a while! have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**Antiquiya**-hey jackass, y dont u write ur own fics, then i can tell u its pure utter shit.

**SOBs 4 Sirius 223**-i have already told **I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-lol **where it will be, so read that and u will c it. im glad u like it still. have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**xAmayAx-**yes, the o so sexy Tom Felton. read wat i wrote to **I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-lol** and u will see where the links will be.

**iluvQUOTES2004-**well like i said to **I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-lol** they will all be posted in my profile, all though i doubt i will be posting many more links, but if i do, u no where 2 find'em! have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**Lisi-**im really sry if it was confusing...i will try to make it more clear in tis chapter! have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-lol**-lol, nice name really finni. iv got to tell all of you **FROM NOW ON ALL THE LINKS I POST WIL BE IN MY PROFILE!!** i didnt really try t make it a cliffy, but thanx. have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**weichin**-to write stories u have 2 read the steps on the left hand side of the screen. the first step is the "Read Me First" button with the "0" before it. then move on to the next steps! i hope u will continue reading, and good luck with ur stories. have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**dracolov**-details hve never been my strong poin, but i will try! have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME...**

Hermione lay on her bed wondering how this could have happened in the few hours she had been back at Hogwarts. _Oh, I almost forgot to open mum's present._ Hermione thought walking to her walk in closet. She dragged out a humongous box. "Oh my gosh, I wonder what mum got me that would be _this_ big?" _Gosh, I wish that Ginny had stayed. I feel like talking to someone right now..._ She gave out a small sigh and started taking off the tape that sealed the box.

**...Now back to your fanfic...**

**The Dream that Changed Everything**

**Chapter 6: Movies and Dreams**

"A TV., DVD player and some movies! How did mum manage to shrink them? They're muggles..." Even though the electronics were shrunken, its wasn't done very well. It was still fairly big and heavy. "Oh, a note."

_Hermione,_

_I hope that this is a good gift for you. I know that you said sometimes you get bored of reading because you have read almost all of the books in the library. If you are wondering how you are going to use these, just use your magic; i owled the Headmaster and asked if i could send this to you. He didn't hesitate to say yes, he thought it would help take some pressure off your shoulders. Now, to answer your other question, yes, we are muggles. One of your very good friends took the liberty of shrinking the new TV. and DVD player. I can't tell you who it was, but I'm sure you have your ways of figuring it out, and that friend also let us borrow their owl. Congratulations again on making Head Girl! Keep working hard, and don't forget to owl us._

_Much love,_

_Mum_

"Oh, this is great! I've got to take this down to the common room right away!" Hermione picked up the DVD player and walked to the common room and put it on the couch.

**Draco**

_Where the hell is Blaise? Stupid git, probably got lost._ He sighed and walked out into the common room. Draco decided to just read a book until Blaise came. He started scanning the books. I didn't know you cared. (A/N: lol this is one of my favorite fics its by RootbeerFloat look for it under Harry Potter) Time and Time Again. Dragons Around the World. Hogwarts: A History. _I didn't know there was another copy of this book._ Muggle History. Draco was appalled that the Dumbledore would put such a book in the Heads dormitory, yet was tempted to read it. He was just about to reach out and grab it when, **BANG! **Draco turned around and saw Hermione struggling with a square object in her arms. Without thinking, he ran over to her and held on to the other side of the TV. "Are you alright?" he heard the words escape his mouth.

Hermione stood there shocked my his actions. "I-uh-wha-huh?" She stumbled over her words. _Why is he helping me?_

_Why am I helping her?_ "I said, 'Are you alright?' so, are you?"

"Um, yeah. Sure, what are you doing?" Hermione didn't mean to sound rude, but she was so astonished that he helped her.

Draco had to think about this. What was he doing? '_You're helping her, dummy. _'Stupid inner voice. "I-uh," He looked up and locked eyes with her. _Wow, she has the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen._ 'You might want to answer her question.' _What was it?_ 'What are you doing?' _Talking to you. _'No, dummy. That was her question.'

"Yes? You what?" Hermione knew he was helping her but it wouldn't hurt to hear him say it. Their eyes were still locked and Hermione couldn't help but get lost in them. _I didn't know his eyes were blue._ 'Maybe cuz you never looked into them before.' _Yeah, that's true. I should do it more often._ 'Yeah, make it a regular thing. You know, make it part of your schedule.' She smiled, sure, why _not_ make it part of her schedule?

"What a great smile..." Draco barely whispered. 'You said that out loud.' _Shit._

Hermione hadn't noticed though since she was still staring into his eyes. Then her arm started aching and she snapped back to reality. She looked away and said, "It doesn't matter. Just, help me put this over there, my arm is really hurting." Draco nodded and helped her bring the TV. in front of the couch.

"So, what the hell is this box thing anyway?" Asked a very curious Draco.

She smiled. "It's called a TV. and _that_," Hermione motioned towards the couch, "is a DVD player." Draco nodded. "Would you like to see how they work?"

"Yeah! Sure, that would be nice." Hermione ran to her room and came back with a few movies. "What are those?"

"DVD's. Movies. You put them in the DVD player."

"Oh, okay. What are we going to watch?"

"Well, since you don't know any of these movies-" Draco cut her off.

"I never said I didn't. I just didn't know what _those_ were." He had a solid expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed that you didn't." She apologized sitting down on the couch.

He shook his head. "No, its okay. Really. My mum use to tell me what it was like before she married my dad. She use to sneak out and watch some movies. Actually she still does it sometimes, I think. The last movie she told me she was going to see was 'Pirates of the Cranberries' or something like that."

Hermione started laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Its-haha-not cran-haha-berries! It's 'Pirates-haha-of the-haha-_Caribbean_'!" Draco was blushing furiously and was about to defend himself when he heard a know on the portrait. Hermione stopped laughing and started sorting through the movies.

Draco walked to the portrait, took a deep breath, and opened it. "Hey, Blaise." He said coolly.

"Yo." He replied walking in. "Hermione." He said nodding to her. Blaise wasn't as bad as Draco. He was a pretty nice guy. In fact, in 6th year when Snape paired them up for a week they got along. They have kind of been friends since then. He had short brown hair that was almost always spiked in the front. (A/N: 4 thos of u who think im makin him look like Tom, im not. im tryin 2 make him look like this guy named Brett, real cute.) His eyes were green just like Harry's and he was about 5'8". (A/N: see? not like Tom. tell you the truth i 4got wat color eyes Brett has, lol. since i luv blue and green eyes i deiced 2 make them green)

"Hey, Blaise." Hermione let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Blaise asked sitting down next to Hermione while examining the DVD's.

"I thought you were his goons." She got up and place the DVD player on top of the TV. "Care to watch a movie with us?"

"Draco?" Blaise asked and he nodded his head. "Great, what are we going to watch?"

"Draco wanted to watch 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure. Need help unshrinking those?" Hermione shook her head and muttered the spell. She popped in the DVD and settled in between Draco and Blaise.

**Later that night**

"Wow, those were great movies." Blaise stretched then yawned.

"Mmhm. I'm really tired now." Hermione agreed also stretching. "I'm gonna go to bed. Night you guys." She gave each of them a peck on the cheek like she would to Ron and Harry, then went to her room and went to bed.

Out in the Common room though, there stood a shocked Draco. Draco was touching his cheek trying to figure out if what happened was real. Blaise wasn't shocked since he had a girlfriend and knew that was just a "Good night" kiss. He caught on to the shocked Draco, though. "Draco, that _was_ real, just to let you know." Blaise informed Draco.

"Yeah, I know, it's just that I didn't expect her to do that." He shook his head in disbelief and laid down on the couch.

"Well, she either considers you a friend, or she's just out of it." Blaise replied sitting in the armchair.

"She's out of it." 'No she's not.' _Stupid inner voice. I didn't have one until 4th year, and I was happy without it._ 'You're a friend of hers now. You know you want to be.'

"I better get going. Heather is probably worried as hell. I told her i was going to come up here to talk to you for a little while, and I ended up staying for a few hours watching, what, 3 movies?" Blaise stood up and opened the portrait. "See you later."

"Yeah, later." Draco remembered Heather. (A/N: here u r Heather dearest! hope u hv fun readin this!) He closed his eyes and reminisced on the year before.

**Flashback**

Draco was in his 5th year and he had met a gorgeous girl named Heather. She was 5'6", brunette hair, had greenish bluish hazel eyes. She was smart, friendly, funny, and had a great smile. (A/N: heather, im totally goin out on the limb for u! lol u really are all those things, even if U SUCK! lol) She was a C cup and didn't mind showing them off. She was wearing a tight white 3/4 sleeve v-neck and a green camo skort, and her long straight hair was in a ponytail. Heather was waiting for a cretin someone in the astronomy tower. Just then, he walked in. "Draco," she whispered, "you look," she scanned over him, he was wearing khaki pants, white skateboard shoes, and a semi-tight white muscle shirt with a blue button-up tee, which wasn't buttoned up so you could see his abs. "wow, you look great."

Draco smiled and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. "You look gorgeous, Heather." He said when they finally pulled away. "You said you wanted to talk?" He wrapped his arms around her waist when they went out on the balcony.

She turned around and snuggled closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up, her eyes glazed over with tears that were threatening to pour out. "Draco, I really love you, but I don't think it's more than just brotherly love." A single tear rolled down both of her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Draco, I really am." she buried her head into his chest.

"It's alright, really." He sighed. "Remember, when we started this relationship we agreed, if what we felt for each other wasn't true, then we would break it off and still be friends. Now, it's okay really. I still want us to be friends because I couldn't stand not being friends with you thinking that it was my fault because I didn't show enough affection towards you." Heather lifted her head with tear stained cheeks. "Now I want you to smile for me and gimme a kiss." They both smiled and leaned in, sharing their last kiss.

**End Flashback**

He sighed. Sometimes he thought that it _was_ his fault that they broke up. She always told him that she loved him with all her heart and he almost always just kissed her, or just nodded his head. _Come to think of it, I've never told anyone he loved them. _"I wonder who the first person I tell it to will be." He opened his eyes and went to bed.

**Early in the morning**

"Draco, you were being nice to that filthy little Mudblood." Lucius said examining his wand.

"I'm sorry, father. I wasn't think, it was late." Draco looked down.

Lucius grabbed his sons' chin and jerked his head up. "How many times," he said coldly and slowly, "must I tell you _never_ look down when I am talking to you." Draco was trying hard not to let it show, but he was scared. He knew his father was going to beat and or curse him. Lucius smiled when he saw the fear in his eyes. "Draco, you are growing weak. I can see through your eyes, you must be strong when you get the Dark Mark when you graduate."

"Father, I'm sorry. That old fool, Dumbledore must be getting to me." Draco wormed his way out of his father's grip and looked him straight in the eyes. "Please forgive me." He bowed.

"Don't give me that shit, you bastard son of mine!" Lucius bellowed. "You weak pathetic fool, you must grow stronger if you are to serve the Dark Lord!" He once again jerked Draco up, but this time he was holding him by his collar. He smirked. "You need to be taught a lesson." He dropped Draco on the ground and yelled, "Crucio!" Draco felt the oh so familiar feeling rush through his body. The ripping sensation, wishing you would just die, wanting to scream out in pain. Draco knew better though he tightly shut his eyes and didn't make a noise. Then he felt the sensation grow even stronger, stronger than he had ever felt it before. "Imperio!" Now he was being double cursed, he couldn't hold the pain inside any longer, he had to scream out.

**Hermione**

Hermione woke up, her pillows drenched with cold sweat. "What happened?" She asked herself. "My dream, I don't remember it, but it felt so real. It was with me, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco. I wish I could just remember!" She threw he feet over the side of the bed and held her head in her hands. "Think hard Hermione! Remember! Remember!" Short images shot through her head. Her and Harry kissing. Ron and Draco fighting. Ron in the hospital wing with Hermione at his side. Harry Ginny kissing. Hermione and Draco in bed. (A/N: GET UR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! they are just laying down in da same bed) Harry and Ginny at a church. Hermione unconscious in a hospital with Draco pouring his eyes out for her while holding her hands in his own. "Whoa." She opened her eyes and looked at her clock. 2:30 a.m. _Still way too early to get ready. I'll just go wet my face._ Hermione thought. She got up and went into the bathroom, after wetting her face a few times with cold water she heard noises from Draco's room. "What's wrong?" She opened his door and saw him sweating and tumbling.

"Father, no please, no more!" He screamed. Hermione ran to his side and felt his forehead.

"Wow, he's burning up." Just then he grabbed hold of Hermione's arm.

"Make it stop. Make it stop. Father please no more!" He almost wheezed. There were tears coming out of his eyes. Hermione couldn't help but feel bad. She got into bed with him and put her back up against the headboard and Draco's head against her stomach.

"Shh, Draco. It's alright, he can't get you. Shh, I'm here, relax." She cooed. He relaxed a bit, and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hermione, he was punishing me. He wanted to _kill_ me." More tears came out of his eyes. He hugged Hermione tightly and buried his face into her stomach. "I was so scared, Hermione. Don't let him get me." Draco begged her.

"Don't worry, Draco. I won't let him hurt you." She hugged him back. _He's so venerable right now. I wonder what happened in his dream._

Soon Draco relaxed and put his head back down on his pillow and fell asleep. _He looks like and angel. I wish I could just watch him all night._ She was just about to get up when two strong arms wrapped around her. Hermione didn't want to disturb his sleeping so she put her head down on the pillow and looked at the clock. 3:12. "Might as well." She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**That morning**

Draco woke up but didn't open his eyes. _Stupid dream. I have one almost every night, he's always punishing me for something. Last night it just so happened to be about Granger._ Then his senses came back to him, and he felt a soft body in his arms, and the slight scent of peach. He opened his eyes and...

* * *

hehe, sry it was so late i hvnt been in the mood for writin, but for the last 3 days i felt like it so here it is. how will Mr. Sexy react when he finds Hermione in his bed? Ill to update soon promise! g2g 4 now, dont 4get 2 review!!

alwayz,  
felton-luver101

**REVIEW OR I WILL CURSE YOU!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**


	7. Awakenings and Packages

hello 2 all my wonderful beautiful readers. 9im starting ro get the hang of writting nd all and i think im getting better so, evry1 plz dont give up hope just yet. here r sum thanx 2 my wonderful reviewers **I LUV U ALL!!**

**Antiquiya**-omg, i'm so sry if i made spelling mistakes! not. God, if u dont like it WHY IN THE MOTHER FUCKING WORLD DO YOU KEEP READING?! are you so stupid that u keep reading even if u dont like it, _just_ so u can flame them? damn, wat the hell will happen to our already fucked up world, if ppl like u increase?

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-lol**-im glad u still think its good, i think its my best chapter yet. have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**X8DramaQueen8X**-gah, it musnt eat u away, i dont want 2 lose a fan!thanx so much, it really means a lot to hear that from sum1 who isnt related. have a loli adn thanx 4 reviewing!

**Bianca Heart**-ur very very luved cuz u r 1 of my reviewers! the more u review the more lolis u'll get, and the more luved u'll feel! have aloli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**SOBs 4 Sirius 223**-o, but he looks so sexy wen he is, dont u think? well u gotta keep readin in order 2 c...im really glad u like the flashes. i could c them going through my head, and im pretty sure it gives a lil bit away. have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME...**

Soon Draco relaxed and put his head back down on his pillow and fell asleep. _He looks like and angel. I wish I could just watch him all night._ She was just about to get up when two strong arms wrapped around her. Hermione didn't want to disturb his sleeping so she put her head down on the pillow and looked at the clock. 3:12. "Might as well." She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**That morning**

Draco woke up but didn't open his eyes. _Stupid dream. I have one almost every night; he's always punishing me for something. Last night it just so happened to be about Granger._ Then his senses came back to him, and he felt a soft body in his arms, and the slight scent of peach. He opened his eyes and...

**...Now back to your fanfic...**

**The Dream that Changed Everything**

**Chapter 7: Awakenings and Packages**

_Granger?! What the fuck?!_ Draco thought to himself. "What the hell is she doing in my bed?" He whispered. Hermione was still in his arms, she tumbled and ended up facing Draco, still asleep. "Gorgeous." He breathed. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you better?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Why the hell are you in my bed, Granger? I know what we had a truce, but it doesn't mean that you can go ahead and get into my bed and try snuggle with me." Surprisingly, no smirk appeared on his face but a slightly disgusted one did. Yet, he didn't let go of her.

"Snuggle with _you_?!" Hermione was outraged. "Why would I do _that_? I have a boyfriend if you didn't notice. Wait, you don't remember?"

"Remember? Remember what?" Draco had a confused look on his face.

Hermione propped herself up in one arm, still in Draco's arms. "You were crying. You said your father was trying to kill you. My guess, you had a nightmare."

"No shit, Sherlock. Did you figure that out by yourself,? Stupid Mudblood." He finally let go of her and got up. He was wearing silk dark green boxers and his hair was tossed.

"Well, sor-ry for caring." (A/N: u know wen pplz hold that "R" sound, ya thats wat Hermione was doin) She got up, wearing light blue boy shorts and spaghetti strap shirt.

_Whoa, Granger's got a damn fine body._ His eyes started wondering all over her body, but he caught himself and put a face of disgust on. "Granger, you really should cover up. No one wants to se you filthy Mudblood body."

"I could say the same about you. You disgusting cockroach of a Pureblood!" She ran a hand through her hair while storming into her into the bathroom and locking the door.

Draco sat down on his bed. "Hot damn, she looked hot. Who knew she had that kind of body?" he layed back down and closed his eyes.

**In Hermione's room**

(A/N: i know it sayz that she locked the bathroom door, but it will explain later, its part of the plot. YES I FINALLY THOUGHT OF ONE! YAY 4 ME!)

"Stupid prat. I can't believe i thought he was _venerable_. Malfoy, I swear to God. One of these days, I'll get you." Little did she know, she would get him, just not in the way she had planned. Hermione then locked her door and went into the bathroom once again. When she got in she locked the main door leading into the hall. (A/N: do you see where i'm getting at? all the doors to the bathroom are locked and...well. keep reading!)

**Draco's P.O.V.**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ No, need more sleep. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Too sleepy, don't want to get up. _Tap. Tap. BOOM!_ I immediately sat up in bed and saw that the bird had lost its patience and stopped tapping, but had started to pummel into the window. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, stupid bird. I got up and opened the window just in time to have that blasted bird pummel straight into my ribs.

"Damn it! You stupid bird! I swear, if you weren't fathers favorite owl..." I snatched the letter and package out of his claws and through him out the window. Too bad birds can fly. Let's see...

_Draco,_

_How is it going with the Mudblood so far? I hope that you haven't done anything good for her. You know the consequences, the dream will be there. You are lucky that your mother begged me not to use the one where i can see all the punished dreams you have so i can see what good you have done, or what you have not followed. You better come on top this year, or you know what will happen._

_Lucius_

Jackass. How we are related, I still can't figure out. Now, the package. I ripped it open and found a box of owl treats and food with a note on the box.

_Make sure to feed Demain. If you do not, you are sure to have a dream tonight._

I looked outside my window and saw Demain perched on the open windowsill, one head cocked to the side. Must be some stupid new thing father thought him how to do. Demain comes to me and starts pecking at the package, he must be hungry. "Hold your horses, stupid bird." I open the food and feed him until he can't eat anymore. "Treat?" I teased him. Demain's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor. i checked for a pulse. "At least he's still alive." I shake him until he wakes up. "Treat?" I tease him again, and he flies right out the window. I sense that he will no longer be willingly come to me.

* * *

i hope this was long enuff, i felt like writting the last few days. i want atleast 5 reviews before i make a new chapter, or i can just update wen i wanna. plz be kind enuff to. im really sorry i havent updated in what, 2months? school is kiler and it takes up all my creativity. I know it's a pretty short chapter, but its needed for the plot. 

**Draco:** For anyone out there who wants a piece of me, or who wants to read more about me should. (smirks)

**Moi:** Oh yes, we all want a piece of your ass. (grabs butt) Now everyone **REVIEW** for the sake of Draco's gorgeous ass!

**Draco:** (on knees) Please! I'll take my shirt off... (undoes 1st button) Want some more? You know what to do.

**Heather**: Woah, the guy has abs, please review!

**REVIEW OR I WILL CURSE YOU!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**


End file.
